Heart
by WingsxOfxChaos
Summary: Everyone has lived Once Upon a Broken heart before, listen to this story of how to get over it. BBxRaven, songfic


Emma: Okay, so most of the people who have read my stories, all of them anyway, know I dabble in poetry. What most don't know about me is I also write songs, and I decided to try one of my songs out on this fic. So it's a songfic, but I wrote the song. Be brutal; tell me if the song sucks or if the story is bad. I want honest opinions on my work, good or bad. And I know the title isn't very original, but the title of my song has already been used as a fanfic title so I shot for the obvious! So, for the record if you haven't figured it out yet, I don't own Teen Titans because if I did it would not be canceled!

**Song:**

Beast Boy and Raven sat a few feet apart on the couch; Beast Boy was channel surfing and Raven was reading a very thick novel and glancing up at the TV every few seconds. Beast Boy finally settled on a channel, showing some scary movie and lay back against the couch. Raven said nothing as his knee touched hers, ignoring it because she knew he didn't mean to hit her. Both glanced up at the same second and amethyst eyes met emerald ones.

"It's been a year," Raven said softly. Beast Boy stiffened as she looked up, closing her book and staring at him fully with her smoldering eyes." She died a year ago, and sixth months ago she moved on. It must be hard for you…"

"How did you know I was thinking about that?" Beast Boy whispered. Raven raised an eyebrow at him and he managed a shaky grin." Oh yeah, Raven the empath, she can read emotions and therefore figured why I was nostalgic and sad."

"Nostalgic, there's a nice big word for the Green Hero," Raven said with her same monotone. Her eyes smiled though." When did you start reading up on your SAT words?"

"When I decided that next year I want to go to online college for architecture and design," Beast Boy said softly. Raven gave him an awed look." Well, enough about me, Rae. It's been two years since him…"

_This is what I meant to you?_

_Now I'm stuck not knowing what to do…_

_Can't even say it was worth the pain,_

_Cause now I'm lost in the pouring rain…_

_You left me broken up and torn,_

_Stuck wishing you were never born!_

"W-what do you mean?" Raven asked, tugging at her hair. Beast Boy looked up knowingly." Look, I know it's been two years, but I can't help but feel like I don't want to remember because then I would be falling back into living… Once upon a broken heart…"

_Once upon a broken heart,_

_I knew where I was supposed to start!_

_And once upon a time,_

_The words used to flow and rhyme!_

_Because once upon my broken dream,_

_Things were what they seemed…_

_Once upon my broken heart,_

_I wished we never had a start…_

"I know what you mean Raven," Beast Boy said touching her cheek gently. Raven didn't shy away from his touch, she trusted Beast Boy too much to pull away." I lived once upon my own broken heart for too long after Terra was gone, and when she came back it was twice as hard… But I had to learn to cope, and move on to…someone better."

Raven's gaze shot up and she met his emerald eyes with her own deep amethyst ones. Her eyes were shining with tears she was to proud to let fall.Beast Boy cupped her cheek with his hand and closed his eyes, silently supporting her.

_Cause once upon a broken dream,_

_You were always what you seemed…_

_I'm now I'm stuck with nowhere left to go,_

_Not knowing what I'm supposed to know!_

_Thought we were meant to be,_

_Now I'm wishing there was never a "you and me"!_

Beast Boy opened his eyes and Raven's face was much closer than it should be, it was so close her breath was mingling with his and her nose was brushing against his, also. Raven had a determined look in her eyes, the look she gave when she was finally letting an emotion out, and she had been doing this more and more since they had defeated her father, she was free to use emotions; she was just scared of losing control of it. It was moments like this, where she was determined enough to want an emotion, that Beast Boy saw how beautiful she was.

_Cause once upon a time,_

_I didn't need you for the words to flow and rhyme!_

_Now I'm stuck in no man's land,_

_Wondering why I can't find a solid place to stand…_

_Cause you started as a dream come true, _

_Now you're a nightmare I wish I never knew…_

Raven ghosted her lips over Beast Boy's cheek and looked up at him hopefully. He met her gaze evenly, and reached out hesitantly and wrapped his arms around her curved waist.

"Moving on is hard," Raven murmured," Unless you have someone really special to help you; catch you when you fall. And you have always been there, your hand outstretched to catch me… I can't say I've moved on to a new fairytale; the first one was too scary for me to try another. No you were a different dream all together, Garfield…"

_Cause once upon a broken heart,_

_I knew where I wanted to start!_

_Once upon a time,_

_I didn't need you to make my world rhyme..._

_Once upon my wildest dreams,_

_I knew things were what they seemed!_

_You left me hurt, broken up inside,_

_But I'm tired of letting my emotions hide._

"So, can I still be your knight in shining armor?" Beast Boy teased as he kissed her lightly on the lips." Because I've always wanted to save the girl I love, even if it was from herself… And when that bastard broke your heart I was there; I was there to save you as a Beast; I was there when you ended the world. My world ended that day, but not because of what's out there; because I lost my world, I lost you that day… I was never happier when I realized it was you in that white cloak; my Raven…"

_Once upon a broken heart,_

_I knew where I was supposed to start!_

_And once upon a time,_

_The words used to flow and rhyme!_

_Because once upon my broken dream,_

_Things were what they seemed…_

_Once upon my broken heart,_

_I wished we never had a start…_

"I love you too," Raven whispered. She was shaking; she was scared and Beast Boy held her more firmly, to calm her." I'm sorry, I want to take this slow, so neither of us end up once upon a broken heart again…"

"I can't have my heart broken," Beast Boy murmured in Raven's ear," You have my heart, please don't break it…"

Raven kissed him instead. Both of them were tired of living on the past broken hearts, they were moving onto the real thing; a love that couldn't be broken.

_Now I know where I want to start,_

_Because I'm so tired of living,_

_Once Upon my broken heart…_

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Emma: Well, was the song horrible? Okay? Good? Please review and tell me! I wrote this song from a personal experience and I wanted top post it not only because it fit Bb and Raven, but because I think sooner or later, everyone lives once upon a broken heart… R&R please.


End file.
